Cam washer bolts are typically utilized to adjust toe angle and camber angle of a vehicle alignment. Unintentional loading on the cam washer surface profile may cause the cam washer bolt to rotate, thereby causing potential misalignment that may result in accelerated vehicle tire wear. While such conventional cam washer bolts work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved cam washer bolt.